With Me
by BatManAndFairyFace
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been best friends since they were 10, but what will happen when Jasper moves from Forks to Texas? What happens when he meets Maria? Will Alice's broken heart heal? My first faanfic, so be nice. ALL HUMAN.
1. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter One - Your Guardian Angel**

**Alice's POV**

It was his last week in Forks.

I was going to miss my blond haired, blue eyed angel so much. He was always my protector. My saviour. No matter what, he was there for me. Just like he promised; forever and always.

"Alice? Are you still in there?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, sorry Jazz, just got a little distracted..." I trailed off, not wanting to let him know what I was thinking about.

"Oh okay. Well, why don't you tell your bestest buddy what you were thinking then?" Jasper joked.

"Um... I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you when you leave for Texas," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't notice how it was only slightly the truth.

"Oh, well, you know I'll miss you, Alice. You've been my best friend for years. You'll always be my little sister," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know Jazz. Its just I'm not sure how I'm going to cope without you help calm my nerves or protect me when Emmett wants to play baseball," I grumbled.

I hated it when he called me his little sister. Didn't he know I was madly in love with him? How many hints do I have to drop before he figured it out!  
Ever since I met him six years ago, when I moved from Biloxi to Forks, I always knew he was someday going to be with me. I know, it sounded weird, but I just had this feeling...

"Well, when Emmett wants to play baseball, tell him to take Carlisle. We all know how good Carlisle is at baseball," Jasper suggested, bringing me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"I forgot about Carlisle's baseball skills," I murmured to myself, trying to put on a sincere smile for Jasper.

As we walked off to class he threw me one of his knee-weakening smiles. The smile that made me fall in love with him when I was ten years old.  
It sounds weird. Saying I fell in love with a boy when I was ten. But I know its true. He's always held my heart.

When my brother Emmett and I first moved in with my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, we were so scared of the outside world. Our parents had been killed. Murdered. Jasper had made friends with Emmett, as he only lived down the street. I always used to hang out with my cousin Edward when Emmett was out with Jazz. Then after a few years, Jasper came and hung out with me and Edward, since Emmett was too busy making out with Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie.

We always made fun of Emmett and Rosalie for that. They had hated each other up until Emmett started working out to impress Rosalie.  
Emmett went to the gym twice a day. Once before school, and once after school. It was quite cute. he just wanted to get her attention by bulking up. But being Emmett he didn't listen to a word I said. I told him she wouldn't care if he was all bulked up. Guess who won that bet.  
After a little while, Rose began to soften up towards Emmett. He was funny, and she liked that. But she already had a boyfriend. Royce. He was a pig. Whenever he took her out she would always have to pay for herself, open her own door and get there herself. Emmett was a gentleman, of course. Thats how all the Cullen's were raised.  
He would open doors for Rose, and even when they were going to get breakfast together as friends, he would pay for her.

I pulled out my chair and took a seat. I pulled out my book and started listening to Mr. Banner and his boring lecture, taking notes.

Classes dragged. They always dragged when I wasn't with Jasper. I walked to our lunch table, where Rosalie, Emmett and Edward already sat.  
I was just about to pull out my chair when a pale, scarred hand slid it out for me. I looked up startled, to see Jasper standing there, with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Thanks Jazz," I murmured.

"My pleasure, ma'am," he drawled with his slight accent, shooting me a crooked grin.

Jeez, that boy made me weak at the knees.

I half fell into my chair, with Jasper still smirking. I put my bag down, and dropped my head to the table. I was having one of those days where all you wanted to do was go home and sleep. I wasn't my usual bubbly self, and I could tell everybody could sense it, even with my awesome acting skills.

"Oh, and I bought you some food darlin', I thought you might need something to cheer you up," Jasper continued, after my head found the table.

I lifted my head to see he was looking at me, with adoration and concern written all over his face, and deep in his clear blue eyes.

"Thank you Jasper. I... I'm fine though. No need to worry at all," I lied weakly, my head already on the table again.

"C'mon darlin', you aren't going to hurt my feelings with me leaving soon, are you?" he asked innocently, knowing I'd give if he ever mentioned me hurting his feelings.

"Fine," I grumbled, picking up a chocolate bar from the tray. He smiled triumphantly, as I unwrapped it and took a bite. He swiftly grabbed my chocolate bar and took a bite from it.

"Hey! I thought you said I needed to eat!" I joked, punching him in the arm, and taking my chocolate back.

He just grinned. God, those eyes... I could just stare into their depth for hours...

"Alice? would you stop staring at Jasper, and answer me?" Emmett teased.

"I'm listening," I defended myself, breaking our connection to scowl at Emmett.

"Sure you were, pixie. If you were listening, what did I just ask you then?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You just asked me to tell you what you just asked, and your exact words were 'what did I just ask you then?'" I replied, making absolutely no sense.

"You're one crazy little pixie," Edward murmured, smiling his famous crooked smile.

"That I am, Eddy," I chirped, knowing he hates anyone calling him that.

He mumbled something incoherent, and went on with eating his food, as he kept shooting glances over at another table. I turned to see what Edward was so obsessed with at the other table. Immediately, I met a pair of big chocolate brown eyes. Oh, he had been sneaking glances at Bella Swan. She was new in Forks. And of course, very polite, but she hated being in the spotlight. That was something I just didn't get.

"Ooooo! Edward has a crush on Bella Swan!" I yelled out so everyone in the lunchroom could hear me.

"Shut up!" Edward snarled, sending an apologetic look towards Bella.

I simply giggled at him, and left the table, with Jasper following behind.

"Jazz..." I started, unsure whether to continue or not.

"What is it darlin'?" he asked, his slight accent slipping when he called me darlin'.

"I just... um... never mind," I answered, a little embarrassed with my sentence.

"Nope, you have to tell me now. Its not fair if you start a sentence then stop and go 'oh, never mind'. It's part of the rules," he rambled on.

"I was just wondering... when you leave for Texas...."

"...Yeah? What about it?" he asked me, confused.

"I... Well, will you miss me when you're gone?" I whispered, feeling stupid.

He pulled my chin up, so he could look me in the eyes.

"Of course I'll miss you darlin'. Like I said, you'll always be my number one girl," he told me with a playful wink.

"Sure sure. When you get a girlfriend, I'll only be number two," I mumbled, having my heart ache as I said the words.

"Oh," was all he said, before walking me to my next class in silence.

We approached the gym, still in silence.

"So... I better go get changed," he murmured as Coach Clapp approached, glaring at anyone one who was sitting around.

I walked off into the girl's change room as I heard a malicious laugh. Oh, great. Jessica and Lauren were staring at me. Those two had always had a crush on Jasper for as long as I can remember.  
I know they hate me because Jasper would always choose me over them. They never seem to get over themselves. I sighed, and gave them a hard look.

Walking out of the change rooms in my gym uniform, I sat on the bleachers, where Jasper and I always sat. About 10 seconds later, Jasper walked out of the change rooms and sat with me,  
playing with my fingers like he always used to. I drew in a deep breath, and took my hand from his. He looked at me curiously. I just shook my head at him and closed my eyes.

"Alice, whats wrong?" he asked me, trying to stop the hurt from seeping into his voice.

"Nothing, don't worry," was the best I could come up with.

"No, tell me. Whatever it is, it's seriously affecting you," he pointed out, his voice becoming higher with worry.

"It's-"

"Don't say nothing, Alice. I'm always here when you need to talk, and you always tell me what's on your mind, so why not tell me now?" he pleaded with me.

"If you really want to know, it because I'm going to miss you, Jazz. Miss you like crazy. You mean so much to me, and now you're moving to away. I won't cope," I told him, with tears threatening to escape.

No, I would not cry in front of Jasper. He can't see how much this is hurting me. And he sure as hell can't see how much I love him. He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. He won't want to speak to me.  
I couldn't risk that. Never would I jeopardize our friendship. He was my everything.

"Alice," he choked out. "Alice, I need you to know I won't ever forget you. Never. I lo-" he was cut off.

"EVERYBODY, WE'RE PLAYING BASKETBALL. SPLIT INTO TWO TEAMS," bellowed Coach Clapp, before blowing on his whistle.

We all groaned. I wonder what Jasper was going to say. What would he have said if Coach Clapp didn't cut him off? That's going to bug me all lesson now.

The hour actually went by pretty fast. I never actually did any running or anyhting, I just let my teammates do all the work for me. There was no way I was going to sweat off my make up.  
Jasper was of course, the best player. He was tall, fast and wasn't afraid of getting knocked around by bigger guys. Most of the teams score came from him.

Class ended and we all went to shower up, and get changed. I only needed to get changed, because I did absolutely nothing all hour. Before he left to get changed, Jasper threw me a brilliant smile.  
I had to hold onto the wall for support. He never smiled at anyone like that. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. It made me knees weak just thinking about it.

I changed quickly, wanting to talk to Jasper more before I went home. He always knew what to say, and had a certain ability to always know what someone was feeling, especially me.

I sat in one of the seats, waiting for him to come out. Before I knew it, he was sitting beside me, his wet curls falling into his gorgeous blue eyes. A wide grin came across his features, and his eyes sparkled.

"Alice?" he said, looking a little uncomfortable because of my staring.

"Oh, right. Um, What were you saying before Coach Clapp interrupted you at the start of class?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, um..." he blushed. What the hell, why is he blushing? "What was I saying?" he pretended he had no idea, even though his face was pink.

"You were saying that you'd never forget me, then you started saying something but the coach cut you off. you were like 'I lo....?'" I informed him.

"Oh," he went even redder. "I was going to tell you something, but I'm not sure if you want to hear it."

"I want to hear it," I said a little too quickly. He chuckled.

"I was just going to say that I lov-" he was cut off by Jessica Stanley. God, that girl pissed me off!

"JASPER! Can I talk to you in private?" she asked, batting her eyelids.

"Um...."

"It'll only take a second," she assured him, slipping her hand into his and dragging him away.

"I'll be right back," he promised me, looking like he didn't want go with Jess.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the seat. I knew it would take her more then 'just a minute'.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okaaay... how was it? It's my first fanfic, so be nice? Oh, and will you do me the honor of reviewing? Please and thankyou. Oh, and kindly excuse any spelling errors I made. Much love x


	2. Five Minutes To Midnight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After five minutes I got a text message from Jasper.

_Sorry, had to drive her home. Meet me in the parking lot in ten? Jazz x_

I smiled. I knew she would've tried to crack onto him in the car. She's such a fool. I hope that the next time she straightens her hair, the heat will generate her brain, and she'll finally see that he's just not into her.

I grabbed my thing and headed into the parking lot, pulling out my umbrella. It was a typical day in Forks. The sky was grey, and there was a slight drizzle pattering lightly on the top of my umbrella.

Pulling my hair into a loose bun, I waited for Jasper to take me home. It was only about two minutes after I replied to his text when a familiar car pulled into the empty parking lot.  
It was Jasper's shiny black truck. He got it a few months ago for his birthday, and since then he had been picking me up in the mornings, and dropping me home in the afternoons. His parents were good friends with my aunt and uncle, so they didn't mind me going over after school.

I ran up to it, stopping only a few metres away from the truck, and he greeted me the same way he did every morning.

"Hello there, ma'am. I believe you would like a lift?" He asked, his Texan accent slipping in.

"Yes thankyou, good sir. But however shall I repay you?" I replied, in a slight British accent.

"Well, ma'am, we'll just have to figure that out a little later," he suggested with a playful wink.

He opened the passenger door to his truck, and helped me in. I sat in the warmth, playing with my nails, when I heard Jasper slide into the driver's seat beside me. I still didn't see why he and Rose had to go to Texas. Carlisle and Esme would have kindly taken them in.

"Jasper..." I started.

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked.

"Why do you and Rose have to go to Texas? Why can't you just stay here with us?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"We've been through this before Alice. I have to go to help my uncle. He's really sick, and if he dies, then he won't die lonely. I want to be there just incase," he explained to me for what seemed like the thousandth time.

I knew that he didn't want to leave me behind, but sometimes it felt like he wanted to leave, just because I wouldn't be going aswell.

"Okay, well, have fun. I'm not coming to school for the rest of the week," I told him, looking at my nails again. They were very pretty, might I add.

"And why not? Don't you want to see me before I leave Ali?" he asked, pain clear in his voice.

"What?! Of course I do. You're my best friend, Jazz. It's just I got some time off since I need to have a new design by Saturday, and if I don't they'll fire me," I explained. Stupid work. I won't get to see Jasper for quite a while.

"Oh, well just incase I don't see you before I leave I want you to know that I lov-" he was cut off by my phone.

"Excuse me a second," I said before I answered the phone.

**Jasper's POV**

Gah! Every time I go to tell her I love her and something interrupts me! I'll never get to tell her before I leave. I refuse to text her and say it, and I will not get someone to do it for me. This is just so irritating!

I barely heard her mumbling things into the reciever, and all I wanted to do was shut the phone, and tell her how I feel. I was going to kill whoever was on the other end.

"Bye, Rose, I'll see you later," Alice said, as I came back into reality. Rose? I was going to kill her. Not literally, but if I could, I would.

"Sorry about that Jasper what were you saying?" she asked, as if I wasn't about to tell her how much I wanted to be with her.

"I was just about to tell you that I lo-" cut off again, this time by my phone.

"Hello?" I answered angrily.

"Well hello to you too, dearest brother of mine," I heard Rosalie sing on the other end.

"What do you want Rose?" I practically snarled.

"I was just wondering if you had told Alice that you love her yet?" she made the statement into a question.

"No, I was just about to, but you rang!" I tried to say calmly, but still it came out harsher then I intended.

"Oh, well I'll leave you to it then, Jazz," I could almost see her smirking at that.

"Do not ever call me that again," I hissed, my voice full of venom.

"Why not? Alice does," she pointed out.

"Alice gets to because she's Alice. She doesn't do it to piss me off. It's her nickname for me," I whispered dangerously into the reciever, low enough that Alice wouldn't hear.

"Aw, Jazzy loves Alice!" she squealed, just to annoy me again.

"Goodbye Rose, I'll see you when I get home," I said a little more calmly, and slightly louder, before pulling up into Alice's driveway and snapping my phone shut.

I got out, and opened Alice's door, helping her get out of my truck. I was just about to tell her how much I love her, when she smiled. No, she shot me a heart-stopping, award wining smile.

"Thanks Jazz. I might see you tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes loosing some of their sparkle.

"Sure, do you want me to come up after school?" I wondered, giving her the option.

"Yes! Call me when you're on your way."

"Alright darlin', see you tomorrow," I smiled, hugging her tiny figure.

"See you, Jazz," she said, kissing my cheek.

I stood there shocked. It was the best feeling ever. It made my cheek burn from where she pressed her lips, but in a good way. I wish she'd do that more often.

**Alice's POV**

Before I shut the door, I gave Jasper a small wave. After I kissed his cheek, my lips began to burn. But not in a bad way. It was like putting a heat pack on a strained muscle. It was really burning you, but it was good for you.

"Ooooo! Alice is in LOVE!" Emmett boomed from the living room. Darn it, he saw me kiss Jasper. Well, it's not like I slipped in the tongue, right?

"SHUT UP EMMETT, HE CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled from the front door.

Oh, dear. If he could hear Emmett then he would have most definately heard me. Well, that's really going to help our non-existant relationship now, I thought bitterly.

**Jasper's POV**

I was just about to walk to my truck when I heard Emmett's booming voice from inside.

"Ooooo! Alice is in LOVE!" I chuckled. He must've seen her peck my cheek.

"SHUT UP EMMETT, HE CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I heard Alice yell back.

I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't just a small chuckle, but it was a round of hysterics that I couldn't hold back.

I covered my mouth with both of my hands, trying to stop, but I just couldn't. She sounded so defensive. She couldn't love me, could she? It just wouldn't make sense. She was so innocent, and so pure.  
I was covered in scars from all the fights in the past two years. One of the guys from the gang in Forks started on me, and I got stabbed in the arm. I of course won the fight, but ever since then the gang has been trying to kill me. Literally.

I drove to Port Angeles from Forks, and spent a few hours there. I went shopping for a present for Alice. I knew it was pretty stupid, but I wanted to give her something to remember me by, since I might never come back to Forks after I leave for Texas.  
It took me a good three hours before I came across a small jewelry store. I found the perfect necklace. It was a slim white gold chain, with a small heart-shaped locket, with the words "I love you" carved on the inside of the heart and on the otherside was a small space for a picture.

I drove around a little more, not wanting to go home. Tomorrow I would take Alice and we would take some pictures. I wanted to bring a part of her with me when I left, and pictures would be my best bet.  
It was almost 10:30 when I decided I didn't want to drive any further, so I headed back to Forks, trying to remember which turns I had taken to get to the middle of nowhere.  
When I finally got home it was five minutes to midnight. My folks are definately going to kill me. I wish I could stay somewhere else for tonight, but everyone would be asleep by now.

I slipped Alice's present into my school bag, and walked up to the front door. I was just about to reach for the handle and put my key in, when it swung open. Standing in the doorway was Rosalie. Oh dear Lord, I'm going to die.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she all but screeched at me.

"I was out..." I avoided her question, heading up to my room.

"Out where?" she asked suspiciously. "You weren't at Alice's were you?"

"No, Rose. I wasn't at Alice's. I was out in Port Angeles buying her a gift. Then I bought something and just drove around. I don't even know where I drove to, but I needed to clear my mind a bit," I explained guardedly, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Oh, show me what you go her," she demanded, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Maybe in the morning, I'm really tired Rose." That was the lamest excuse I have ever come up with, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from the mischeif dancing in her sleepy eyes.

"Whatever, goodnight Jasper," she mumbled, fatigue obviously dragging her under.

"'Night Rose. Sweet dreams," I said as I steered her to her room, and pulling the covers over her. She grunted in response, and rolled over, with her eyes closed.

Well, I avoided it for tonight. I was dreading tomorrow. Rose would be asking me 101 questions about Alice's present, and I wouldn't be able to dodge them since Alice wasn't there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello all. Thank you for reading. It's a bit confusing, and doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but we promise things will get a little more exciting. We're starting the next chapter tonight, so please read and review, and send in some of your ideas.

Much love x


	3. Remembering Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

School without Alice was unbearable.

The morning after I bought Alice's gift Rose had asked me almost a million questions about, well everything. What I bought her, why I bought her something, how I felt about her, when I came up with the idea to buy her something, where I bought it from; the works.

Sometimes living with Rosalie was my own personal hell. But I didn't mind, she would always be an awesome sister. I remember the time she and Emmett started going out. We all thought it would take her a lot longer to trust men, after what Royce had done to her.

Just hearing his name made my blood boil. I don't know why they didn't let me kill that worthless piece of-

"Jasper! Come on, its our last day in Forks. I want to go say good-bye to everyone. Especially Emmy!" I heard Rose scream from down stairs.

Our last day. How was I going to cope without Alice? Maybe I'd find someone else? No, I loved her. I loved Alice with all my heart. I made a promise to her a few years ago, that she would always be my number one girl. I plan on keeping that promise if it's the last thing I do.

I only took me a few minutes for me to get ready to leave for Emmett's place. Rose on the other hand took a good two hours primping and polishing every inch of her body.

School was just starting, and the six of us were all sprawled out on the living room floor.

"Alice, you should relax a little more," Emmett said, as she scrubbed viciously at her design with an eraser.

"Yep, hang on Em. I'll be done in a second," she murmured a little absently, as she continued to sketch whatever she was concentrating so hard on.

"There!" she sang, only a few minutes later, startling almost everyone.

I tried looking over her shoulder to see but she only closed her book, and shook her head.

"Not a chance, Jazz. I'll show you later, 'kay?" she compromised.

"Alright darlin'. Oh, and did they like your design?" I asked, knowing they would have loved it, simply because Alice designed it.

"Of course they did Jazz, what did you expect?" she asked, rhetorically.

I laughed, shaking my head. My little angel. What would I do without her? I honestly didn't know. I needed her like I needed the air I breathe. Wait, what? Surely I wasn't that dependant of her. No, I wasn't. She just had this aura, she was always so friendly and happy. Maybe I didn't love her like I think I do? I'm not sure anymore.

I should really give Alice her gift. I'll do it at the airport. I already had the perfect picture of us together. It was taken on Tuesday. The day after I bought her necklace. We were sitting on the swing in her backyard. Well I was sitting on the swing, she was sitting on my lap. I held her in my arms, smiling, as she kissed my cheek. I got two copies printed; one for her locket, and one for beside my bed.

I watched as Alice painted Rose's toe nails. I wonder how much she was going to miss Alice. Rose never softened up to any of the girls at school except Alice. She tried with Bella, and I think she was actually starting to love Bella like a sister too.

I was going to miss everyone, especially my wing man, Nick. He was always there for me when the gang tried to kill me; he was like the brother I never knew I had. We had met my first day in Forks, and we were always there for each other, but none of my other friends knew about him. Well, except Rose and Alice.

The first time the gang had tried to get revenge, Nick had stepped in, and helped me get away. He half-carried my beaten frame home, where Rose and Alice sat in the dining room. We tried sneaking past, but my sister, with her freakin' super sonic hearing, heard us trying to climb up the stairs into my room. You can tell what happened after that. Well, anyways, Nick looked almost identical to me. He had blond hair, (which he dyed brown because not many people could tell us apart) and blue eyes. He was tall and he could definitely put up a fight.

I knew leaving here was going to hurt Nick, but we'd still keep in touch. And oof course we'd always be brothers at heart, but what if something happened to him?

**Alice's POV**

I was painting Rose's toe nails, when I felt a little dizzy. I got up to get a glass of water, when all of a sudden it hit me.

_A couple. A man with blond curls, a muscular frame and those gorgeous blue eyes that I had seen a million times before, was lying underneath the stars with a rather petite woman. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes filled with love and adoration.  
"Jasper," the woman whispered, stroking his face with her tiny hand.  
"Maria," his deep, velvety voice carrying the same amount of love as her eyes.  
She leaned in, and kissed him. It started off gentle, then he deepened the kiss. Finally they broke free, and lay beneath the stars, as he whispered those three words that broke my heart.  
"I love you."_

The vision faded. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard that same deep velvety voice, calling my name.

"Alice. Alice? ALICE!" Jasper cried out, sounding more and more panicked as time went by. I could almost feel the stress and worry radiating off him.

"Jazz," I sobbed into his chest, as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Ali, what happened baby girl? What did you see? Is everything going to be okay?" he asked, not giving me any time to answer him.

"Oh, Jazz. I saw you. You were with someone. She... I... and you..." I sobbed harder, as the vision repeated itself in my mind. He really didn't love me.

It was about half an hour before the tears sub-sided, and left me sniffling.

I don't know why Jasper sat there hugging me, whispering reassurances and rubbing soothing circles in my back. It just made me feel even more upset, knowing it didn't mean anything to him, except "comforting his baby sister" as he had once put it.

"Jazz, can we go see Nick?" I asked quietly. Nick was like an older brother to me. We had met when he brought Jasper home from the run in with the Forks' gang, and we've been close ever since. I trusted him with my life.

"But you've only met him once," he argued. Wrong! Nick and I had met up quite a few times, its just I never told Jasper about it.

"I know, but he's like a brother to you Jazz. You have to say good bye to him before you leave. He'll be gutted if you don't." only the first two words were a lie, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You're right Ali. I'll go call him now," and with that, he stood, grabbed his phone and walked outside with the phone to his ear.

An hour later...

"Hey pixie! Hey Jasper," Nick greeted us, swooping me into a massive bear hug.

"Hey Nicky!" I sang, hugging him back. "You died your hair?" I asked, eyeing his hair with disapproval.

"Ha ha, yeah. People kept mistaking me for Jasper. I mean, I'm not that ugly, am I?" he asked, lightly punching Jasper's arm.

"Ha ha. My sides are splitting," sarcasm colouring Jasper's voice.

"Lighten up man, I was only kidding," Nick grinned, giving Jasper a man-hug thing.

We talked for about an hour, telling Nick how Jasper was moving to Texas, not knowing when or if he was ever coming back. Nick took it well. He did look a little upset, though that was understandable. They were like brothers.

"Well, we better get going," Jasper said about two hours later, standing up from the park bench and stretching his arms above his head.

"Alright man. I'll see you at the airport in a little while," Nick said, lifting me out of his lap so he could stand up.

"Yeah, thanks Nick. I'll see you soon. C'mon Ali," he called to me, before turning to walk to his car.

"See you later, Nicky. It's so nice to see you again," I chirped, before getting swallowed up into another massive bear hug.

"See you, pixie. We should catch up more often," he chuckled before setting my down and kissing me on the top of the head.

"Definitely. Bye Nick," I called one last time before heading to Jasper's truck, where he waited at the passenger door for me.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as he kissed her on the head. I stared at them, my face blank of any emotion, as jealousy pumped through my veins. I stood by the passenger door, waiting for Alice.

She skipped over to the car, her eyes bright and sparkling. She was so sweet and innocent. And if she loved Nick, I would let her go.

I was yet to give her the necklace I bought. I was starting to think I shouldn't. We spent the whole car ride home in silence, as I was so deep in thought.

It took us a good twenty minutes to get home, and during that time, I had come up with two solutions.  
Solution #1: Give Alice the chain and locket just before I get on the plane.  
Solution #2: Give the necklace to Emmett or Edward or Bella, and once I get on the plane they could give it to her.

I'm liking the first solution, but maybe.  
Solution #3: I'll slip it into her bag with a note just before I leave. That could work; I was technically giving it to her myself, but she just doesn't know it.

I really need to man up. But the third solution made so much sense. That way I could tell her how I feel without sounding like a fool. I needed to talk to Rosalie about this.

**Alice's POV**

The ride home was silent. I guess he was thinking about Nick, and was just upset. Well, while he was doing that I would spend the ride home thinking of how to tell Jasper I love him. It should be so simple. Man, I really need to talk to Rose about this...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this chapter isn't the greatest. I know it only makes the story more confusing. To clear things up Nick is Jasper's very best friend. None of the Cullen's know about him, because they think he's dangerous. Nick and Alice have a sibling type bond, and Jasper misinterprets it. Now Jasper is rethinking giving Alice her locket. While he's going crazy thinking Alice loves Nick, she's thinking of ways to tell him how she feels, and ignore her vision.

This is probably the shortest chapter I will ever write, and I know its really horrid, but that because I'm feeling a little ickk, and my sister's asleep, so I didn't have a second opinion.

P.S. We DESPERATELY need reviews. We'll make a deal. Every 10 reviews and I'll post another chapter? Other wise it will be a week before we update.

Much love x


	4. Memories That Fade Like Photographs

**Author's Note**: Sorry, but I had to edit this chapter and re-post it. The edit wasn't saved and what-not, so I'm rather annoyed.

**Disclaimer**: Do Not own Twilight. Yada, yada, yada.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"My vision said that it wouldn't work. Face it Rose, I can't tell him," I reasoned.

I didn't want to tell him before he left, because he might never come back. At least if I don't tell him, we'll still be best friends.

"But remember, your visions are decision-based? It might have been because you decided not to tell him," she argued.

Dammit, I forgot about that. But I decided to tell him just before the vision hit me. Was this fate telling me we weren't mean to be? I hope not.

"But I decided to tell him before though, Rose. I think it's fate telling me that we aren't meant to be," I sighed. How I wish I was wrong, but I had the bone-deep feeling I was right.

"Oh, Ali baby. It'll get easier. Just wait until we come back from Texas then? Maybe if you don't tell him now, then he won't end up kissing that Maria skank," she offered.

"That's not a bad idea, Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said happily, kissing her cheek.

"Me either Ali bear, me either."

"I'm going to miss you so much Rosie. You'll always be my best friend, till the end. I promise," I vowed.

"I'm going to miss you too, Alice. I'll call you everyday. And you know you will always, always, always be my best friend," she said.

"Thanks, Rose." I kissed her cheek again, and walked around to the driver's side. It was almost time for us to leave for the airport.

"No worries, Ali bear. Lets get this show on the road," she said, unenthusiastically.

**Jasper's POV**

I was freaking out. I had no idea what to write. Some sappy love poem simply wouldn't do. I needed something different.

Sighing, I switched on my iPod. It took me a few seconds to realize what song was playing. The lyrics would be perfect... sort of.

_I said I'd never forget your face  
Vaulted away inside my head  
And memories never seem to fade  
You were the best part of my life... my last regret_

_Now I've walked this line a thousand times before  
It hurts too much to bear  
For you  
I'd tear out my own heart  
And write our names together_

_Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me am I on the right end  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away_

_And in the end we re turning on and off again  
There s a look in your eye  
And it's screaming goodbye  
I'd hate to watch you cry_

_Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me am I on the right end  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away_

_There s a look in your eye and its screaming goodbye  
Now it tears me apart just to look at the sky  
And I'd hate to watch you cry I'd hate to watch you cry_

_Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me am I on the right end  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away_

"Jasper! We're leaving in an hour. Make sure you have everything!" my mother yelled from downstairs.

Groaning, I got up, and went to get Rosalie. I seriously needed help with this.

**Alice's POV**

We were at the airport within half an hour with my maniac-like driving. It was one of those times when I wish I drove slower.

Standing at the airport, the good byes seemed stuck in our throats. It was almost time for the Hale's to board the plane, and I still hadn't told Jasper how much he meant to me. That he was the only one for me. I remembered the vision I had, and that was when I decided to let him be. If he wants that Maria girl -whether he knows it or not- then I wasn't going to interfere. He deserves more then I can give him. I really need to get away from my thoughts.

I hadn't realized the tears had fallen until Rosalie wiped them away with her thumbs, and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Ssh, Alice, ssh. Don't cry honey, ssh," Rosalie hushed me. She was my best friend, and now she was leaving me. I couldn't believe it.

"I-I wish y-you didn't have you l-leave," I sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"I know honey. Me too, me too. I'm sorry honey. I'm so sorry," she whispered into my spiky hair.

I hugged her even tighter then usual for a short second, then let go. Her eyes pierced mine, and I could tell she wanted me to tell Jasper. But I just couldn't. He would meet Maria, and they'll live happily, while I drown in depression. Our silent communication was broken when Emmett pulled her into a bear hug. I looked away when they kissed passionately. I walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Hale to say goodbye. They were like my second family. Rose and I were inseparable after her and Emmett got together.

After the emotional goodbye from Mrs. Hale, and the short, yet sweet goodbye from Mr. Hale, I turned to face Jasper. He was hugging Bella tightly, yet quickly, then turned to shake Edward's hand. A few seconds later I was being swept up in to the most comforting hug I ever experienced in my entire life. His scent calmed me some, and his voice made my insides melt.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ali bear. You have no idea how much I'll miss you," he breathed, causing my heart to falter, then pick back up.

"I'll miss you too, Jazz. You can't even imagine," I whispered back, my voice breaking in strange places.

I thought I felt something drop into my handbag, but I ignored it, totally content with how I was. But the time came for me to pull away. Straightening up, I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face, but they kept falling. Jasper smiled. It wasn't his usual knee-weakening smile, it was a small, broken smile, that twisted and pulled at my heart just seeing it.

They went to board the plane, and I was pulled into a tight embrace, courtesy of Emmett. Seconds after the plane took off, tears broke free. Oh shit. The dizziness of earlier came back. Not another one. I braced myself as the darkness overtook me, and my mind was whisked away into a scene that almost killed me.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the lame cliff-hanger. I'm not really feeling all that cheery and such, as it's my friend died last Sunday, so my next chapter will be rather depressing, and up a little sooner. I write when I get emotional, so don't be too harsh. Please review, and make me smile.

**R.I.P Kyle /3**

Much love x


	5. Your Call

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. Blah, blah, blah.

_

* * *

_

Previously: They went to board the plane, and I was pulled into a tight embrace, courtesy of Emmett. Seconds after the plane took off, tears broke free. Oh shit. The dizziness of earlier came back. Not another one. I braced myself as the darkness overtook me, and my mind was whisked away into a scene that almost killed me.

**Alice's POV**

Before me, the scene turned dark. I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, just by the way the darkness overtook me.

_Jasper was sitting in a dark room. He looked slimmer, and paler. His gorgeous blue eyes held nothing but hurt. Utterly heartbroken, his tears began to stream silently, as he grabbed at something from the ground beside him.  
He outstretched his right arm, and pulled the sleeve of his hoodie back with the other. In the dim light, I saw a gleam. In his hand was a blade. Looking at a picture in a frame, his whispered words send a shooting pain straight to my heart,  
"This is for you, Alice."_

I was brought out of my haze, by the inhumane shrieks coming from somewhere nearby.

"Ssh, Alice. Its okay, ssh, honey. It's going to be alright," I heard Esme whisper.

Oh. The horrifying shrieking was me. Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do.

Taking in a deep breath, I focused on those five words. What did he mean by them? I needed to call Rose. I sighed, and searched through my bag for my phone, and coming up empty. Irritated, I tipped my bag over, spilling its contents on the table.

_Clunk._ Well that was new. I looked at a small jewelry box, and wondered what it was. Attached, was an envelope, with Alice written neatly on the front.

Curiously, I opened the envelope to find a short letter from Jasper.

_**Alice,**_

_**I know it seems like a cowardly thing to do, but I couldn't think of any other way to tell you. I don't want to ruin our friendship, because I couldn't bear you not talking to me. I know I seem like a screw up, and some stuck up jerk who doesn't give a crap about anything but me, but there's only one thing that I care about more than myself. And no, it's not my motorbike. It's you.**_

_**You're my life Alice. The only thing that keeps my dead heart beating. My rainbow after the rain. Wow, that sounds corny, but it's true. You mean everything to me. The only one who put up with my emotional wreckage's was you, and I couldn't be more grateful.**_

_**You complete me Alice. I love you. If I don't get a call or a message from you by 2 a.m. I'll assume you don't want me. And if that happens, I just want you to know that I won't mind. You deserve the best Ali-bear.**_

_**Love always, Jazz.**_

I looked at the time, and it was FREAKIN' 2:15! How long was I out for?! I missed my chance. I m so stupid! So that was what my vision meant. I was too late, and now Jasper was going to cause self harm because of me. DAMN VISIONS! They ruin everything! I can t believe it!

"Alice? What's wrong? Please stop crying Alice." I didn't even look up to see who was talking to me. I didn't care. I just wanted Jasper.

No, I didn't just want him; I needed him like the air I breathe. I was turning into a hopeless romantic and I knew it. With shaking hands, I opened my phone and searched for his name. Hitting the call button, I put the phone to my ear and tried to control the sobs rocking their way through my body. I waited for Jasper to pick up, but it only came to a message saying his phone had been switched off. Damn!

I tried calling Rosalie. It probably wasn't the best idea waking her, but I needed to speak to Jasper.

"Hello?" she greeted me groggily.

"Hey, it s Alice. Can I please speak to Jasper?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Hey, Ali-bear. Let me go see if he s still up." I heard her walk to a room not too far, and knock softly. She must have opened his door because there was a soft click. More soft footsteps were heard, and then another click. It must be his bathroom. I hoped it wasn't too late. _Please don't be too late. Please don't be too late. Please don't be too late._ I chanted. Rosalie shrieked on the other end of the phone. Oh, God. I'm too late! What good am I if I can t even save my best friend?

"Jasper! Jasper, can you hear me? Please, oh, God, there's so much blood. Alice, can you pass out from loss of blood?" she asked frantically.

"I'm not too sure. But I think you can pass out if too much pain is inflicted for the brain to handle? Why, what's happened Rose?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"He... he slit his wrists. All up his arms, and all over his chest. Oh God Alice, what do I do?" She sounded like she was crying.

Shit. My world came crashing down. I couldn't hold in the sobs that choked their way up.

Someone grabbed the phone. I hoped it was Carlisle. _Please let Carlisle be the one to take the phone._

"Rosalie? What happened? What s going on?" Thank God; it was Carlisle who took the phone.

Rosalie must have been talking then, because he seemed silent. Then the strangest thing happened. He started talking, but no words came out. There was just a faint buzzing in the background, and my vision started to blur. Oh, dear. Not another one.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I said this chapter might sound emo and whatnot, but I found it rather boring, and a little stupid, but whatever. It's boring, but Jasper finally tells her how he feels. Too bad she may be too late. (Oh Dear!)

Please read and review to make our lonesome day/night.

The story will be updated a little faster now its school holidays, and my friends have all ditched me :/  
but the more reviews the faster I update.

Oh, and we will be starting a new story t'night. An Alice and Seth one **(WHAT?!)** I know, but I mean... they'd be so cute together if she was human... well non-vampire. Anyways, review!

Much love x


	6. Save Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

One Year Later

**Jasper's POV**

I was healing. Slowly, but surely. With my girlfriend Maria by my side, I felt almost whole. Almost.

The only person who could ever make me feel like a full person again, would be _her_. I could not think her name. It only made the aching in my chest that whole lot worse, knowing she didn't want me. When I figured this fact out, I took it to myself to inflict as much pain physically, to drown out the pain I was feeling emotionally. It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time, but when I was healed enough to endure the wrath of Rosalie... I started to reconsider it being a brilliant idea.

Back to my previous point. It all felt so right to be with her. I knew she always called about 10 minutes late, so I decided to wait. Just after the clock hit 2:10, I turned my phone off, and headed to the bathroom, knowing what was going to happen next. Then I started cutting. It was a way to release all the hurt, and pain I had forming inside me. I passed out not even five minutes later, and I was rushed to hospital. I was kind of hoping that _she_would be there when I woke up, but she wasn't. I could just imagine the disappointment that was painted on my face, when I opened my eyes to see my mum, dad and twin sister, all starting to look worried, and rather upset. Ever since then, I hardly ever spoke about the Cullen's. It was just a boundary you didn't cross.

I knew Rose still spoke to Emmett and _her_. Rose and her were best friends, but they seemed to speak a lot less often, but I was not going to ask, in fear of having a mental breakdown. She was essential to my survival; as long as she was alive, and okay, I was able to go on. Rose and Emmett were still together, and happy as ever. I really wanted to go back and see him, since my uncle... passed. I didn't need to be here anymore, but going back would just be too painful. I couldn't go back, and see her happy with some other guy. She was my sunshine, and, like I promised, my number one girl.

"Jasper! Are you okay babe? You look like you're about to pass out," my girlfriend, Maria, asked, in her nasally voice, which now irritated the crap outta me.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just need to get some water." _Please don't come with me_.

"I'll come then," she insisted. Crap.

"It's okay. I'm going to head to the bathroom after, just in case I throw up or something," I informed her. Ha!

"Oh, okay then. Hurry back."

As I walked into the house, I checked my phone. 10 new text messages. The first 8 were from _her_, and the other 2 were from Emmett. After deleting those 8 text messages, I opened the first text sent from Emmett.

_Jazz,  
I know you're hurting because of me right now, but please call me.  
I need to talk to you, to explain._

_-Ali_

I doubled over, my breath coming out in a sharp hiss. Damn, how did she know? Darn pixie.

_Jazz,  
Didn't think she'd be so stupid as to not listen to Rosie's warning.  
Sorry bro._

_-Em_

Damn pixie. I should change my number. But, if she didn't text me anymore, how would I know she was alive and well? I'd just keep my number, and then- wait, what? Rosie's warning? What the hell did Rose say to Al-... her? Why would she ignore my sister's warning. We all know how scary Rose gets when she's angry. Was she suicidal?! What the hell?!

"ROSE!" I roared, the anger and irritation clear in that one word.

I heard two pairs of footsteps come through the doorway I was facing away from. I turned around as soon as I heard them stop, and glared at my twin sister.

"What the hell did you say to Alice?!" I yelled. Rose was shocked that I actually said her name. I wasn't surprised she reacted that way, because I'm pretty sure my usually emotionless face was portraying the same amount of shock as hers.

"Who is _Alice_?" Maria asked, sneering the name I refused to think.

"I told her to cut off all contact. I said that she could text you once every few months, but that was it. I said that you were so upset about it, that you refused to even talk about your feelings. Not just about her, but about everything! I told her not to tell you how she feels, because you'd get your hopes up and -" Rose was cut off.

"Who the **hell** is Alice?!" Maria screeched, still twisting the name with hatred. Nobody was to say her name in vain. Ever.

"She's the love of my life!" I shouted. Judging by the grotesque sneer that made its way to her lips, she thought I wasn't serious. She scoffed.

"Pft, yeah right. She's probably some skank that's got you wrapped around her little finger. Besides, you're with me."

"How dare you call Alice a skank! She's an angel, and when I compare her to you, she's a hell of a lot more angelic, seeming as you're sleeping with that jerk Denham Blake from our History class!" I could tell my face was contorted with rage just by the way Maria shrunk back, before dropping her gaze to her feet.

"I guess we're over then. Good bye Jasper," she whispered coldly. Wow, I didn't think someone could whisper a goodbye and still sound like a bitch.

She walked out and slammed the front door. It was Rose's turn to explain herself.

"What were you saying before you were so rudely interrupted?" I asked, my anger simmering yet again.

"I was saying that I told Alice not to contact you so often. Well I actually told her not to contact you at all, but she said we should compromise, and that she'd contact you once every few months. I agreed, thinking she'd give up when you didn't reply to her messages or answer her phone calls. She promised me that she wouldn't tell you how she feels, because she wanted you to be happy with Maria! She never wanted you to be hurting. She wanted you to be happy. Or at least not sad." Her voice broke on the last word, but I was more confused with what she said about her not telling me how she feels. What was with that?

"What do you mean she promised she wouldn't tell me how she feels? I know she doesn't love me, so there was no reason for her to say. But I don't get how that would make me break up with that skank," I was ranting, and out of breath.

"You don't know how wrong you are Jasper. She LOVES you, Jazz," Rose said, her voice softening with each word. My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened.

"You're telling me, you knew Alice loved me, but you never told me?! For how long?" I was definitely upset with Rosalie. We were twins, closer than just a brother/sister thing, it was more like a best friend thing. We knew each other like the backs of our hands.

"I knew Alice had a crush on you ever since we became best friends when we moved to Forks. Then as the years went by its turned from a silly little crush to something more. The day we left Forks she asked me how to tell you, without ruining your friendship." By the time she finished, I almost kissed her. What the hell? I was so happy I gave my sister a quick peck on the cheek, and grinned.

She raised one eyebrow.

"We're moving back to Forks!" I announced with joy.

"Jazz, that's not such a good idea," she said, suddenly nervous.

"Why not? Our other halves are waiting for us there."

"Because Alice kind of has a boyfriend," she whispered.

**What?!**

"What the hell?!" I was really pissed now. What is wrong with this world?

"Well, you were kind of dating Maria when her and James got together," she pointed out.

"James?! As in James Marshall? That sleaze?!" Wow, I was really emotionally unstable.

"Yes, James Marshall. Now can we please calm down for just a second. How about we call Em and Ali, and tell them we might be moving back? Then she can decide what she wants to do," Rose suggested.

"It sounds like a good idea to me... But what if her feelings changed when we moved, or after I ignored her for the past year? Or what if she never wants to speak to me again? Or maybe Emmett will want to tear me limb from limb!" Rose laughed as my voice shot through 2 octaves. Thinking about it, my throat kind of hurt a little, y'know how when you have your voice really high pitched and it kind of squeaks and stings a little? Yeah, it was like that.

Rose just laughed, and you could tell by the way her eyes were lit up, she was planning to get us back to Forks. God I loved my sister.

**Alice's POV**

It's been exactly a year since they moved. My best friend and the boy who stole my heart. I'd give anything just to get them back. Rose told me not to contact him at all. I couldn't do that, and she knew it. We negotiated, and I could contact him once every few months. And today was the day I could contact him. I sent him 8 text messages. I knew he wouldn't text me back, so I tried using Emmett's phone. Then that big hunk of muscle found out, and wouldn't tell me what he said to him.

Screw this, I'm texting Rosalie.

_Rosie,  
Sorry about texting him from Em's phone.  
I need him to know how much I love him, but he won't read any of my messages, or answer my calls._

_Em sends his love,_

_-Alice x_

I knew she wouldn't text me back, so I switched my iPod on, and put it on shuffle. The first song that came on was 'Save Your Heart' by Mayday Parade. God, this song describes my life almost completely.

_She fell to the bottom of her life, this wasn't meant for two  
She struggles to find herself in time but she can barely move  
Just try and get up, you gotta slowly brush off I know that words aren't enough but you're better than this_

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away  
Torn apart, never getting what you've been crying for  
It's always the same_

_She turns the pages everyday just to change the mood  
__But every chapter reads the same, it's so hard to make it through  
Just try and get up, you gotta slowly brush off I know that words aren't enough but you're better than this_

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away  
Torn apart, never getting what you've been crying for  
It's always the same_

_And you give and you take  
And it's love that you want but not love that you make  
Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away_

_Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless  
And I know that you're scared  
Seems like someone said you had it in you  
All along you said you knew this felt wrong but not worth dying for_

_Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless  
And I know that you're scared  
Seems like someone said you had it in you  
All along you said you knew this felt wrong but not worth dying for_

_And you give and you take  
And it's love that you want but not love that you make  
Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for  
Don't give it away, don't give it away_

I've given my heart away to James. Well, actually, Jasper stole my heart, I was just substituting with James, and pretending he was Jasp- him. If I said his name, I'd have an emotional breakdown. I couldn't just move on, and I felt guilty as hell that I did. But the thing is, I didn't move on. I just... I just... I don't know what I did, but it wasn't right. I'd need to break it off with James, or else he'll get the wrong idea. He's already tried with me, and I said no. So it's not like I'm sleeping around.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated. I quickly checked who the text was from, and did a double take. Rose?! I thought she wasn't speaking to me?

_Ali-bear,  
It's okay. Give me a call in five. I have some good news._

_-Rosie xxx_

She called me Ali-bear! This must mean she's not angry with me, and we're back to the best friends stage. I couldn't be more happy. Lie, my brain shouted at me. I wasn't going to deny my brain. It was a lie. I would be completely and totally blissed out if Rose came back with... the rest of the Hales. I hadn't seen or heard from them in so long, and I miss them all so much.

Three minutes later, I was on the phone to Rosalie.

"Hello?" she sounded very happy. This may be very good.

"Rosie? It's Alice."

"Ali-bear! You'll never guess what's happening!" she practically squealed.

"Oh my gosh, what? Is it something good? What's going on Rose?" I didn't give her time to answer my questions.

"Well, I'm kind of busy at the moment, and I'll give you one guess as to what I'm doing," she sounded calm and collected, but I knew her better, I could tell by the little squeak, she was excited.

"My guess is shopping..?" I made it sound more like a question.

"Nope. I'm packing." What the?

"Um, what? I don't see what's so exciting about that," I told her, confusion lacing my voice.

"Silly we're coming back to Forks!" My heart stopped beating. What? All of them are coming back?

"When you say we..."

"I mean all four of us!" Rose was squealing in delight.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN? FOR HOW LONG? WHAT TIME WILL YOU BE HERE? Oh my god, I need to get Esme to have your house sorted. We still have it, you know." I was shooting off questions and rambling at the same time. But I didn't care. My best friend and the love of my life were coming back!

"Calm down Ali-bear. We're leaving tonight. We're not just visiting, we're staying. We'll be there tomorrow morning around six," she answered my questions in order.

"That doesn't give us much time to re-do your house, but Esme and I are professionals, don't worry your pretty little head, Rosie, we'll have it done by tonight, tomorrow morning at the very latest," I ranted, not taking a breath, making it a rather long sentence.

"Typical. I'm going to get Jasper's things packed, since he's a loser, and can't do anything himself. I'll see you tomorrow Ali-bear. You picking us up from the airport?" she asked, like she was afraid I'd say no.

"Of course! I'll see you nice and early Rosie, love you guys." With that, we hung up.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"ESME! EMMETT! CARLISLE! Wait, Carlisle's not here! ESME! EMMETT! You'll never guess what's going on!" I screamed, excitement become an almost visible aura surrounding me.

"What?! Alice, dear, whats going on?" Esme looked worried, so I beamed at her, silently showing her I wasn't hurt or upset, but instead, was on top of the world.

"EMMETT! Get that butt of yours down here NOW!" I yelled in the direction of his room. I would have called Edward, but he was spending the day at Bella's house. Oh well, he'd find out at about 4:30 tomorrow morning.

"What? Jeez pixie, gimme a break," he grumbled playfully. You could tell by the way his eyes were shining that Rose had told him already. My grin was plastered on my face, and my cheeks hurt from it, but I didn't care.

"ROSE AND JASPER ARE COMING BACK!" Emmett and I screamed in unison. Esme's face went from shock, to grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, my. We need to get their house fixed up! What will Lillian say when she found out that I haven't kept her garden beautiful? When are they arriving?" she was asking questions and concentrating very hard, you could practically hear the cogs turning in her head.

"They're arriving tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. I'm going to go pick them up. Em, are you going to bring your car? You know mine won't be able to hold Rosalie's wardrobe." I asked, grinning at the thought of my shopping buddy.

"Uh, duh. Of course I'm coming Pixie. But are they really coming so early?" Emmett complained. Esme, and I laughed, as Emmett pouted. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day where Emmett Cullen pouted. He was just a big teddy bear. With massive muscles.

"Come on Esme! We need to get started. Emmett call Edward and Bella and tell them to meet us at the Hale's old place. We're going to need as much help as we can get if this is going to be done within the time frame given to us," I started dishing out orders.

With that we were off, speeding down towards the Hale residence. I just hope Jasper still loves me. Please, let him still love me.

* * *

**A/N: **So they're coming back! I know the Hale's didn't stay away long, but I didn't like Jasper and Alice to be separated for so long, y'know? It didn't seem right.  
But will everything be all honkey dory with them? who knows? I do! ;D

So review, and I might give you a sneak peak of chapter seven ;)

Much love x


	7. Skyway Avenue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, blah blah blah.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It took at least ten minutes to get to the airport from where we lived on the outskirts of Forks. But I wanted to be there when they arrived. Since it was just about to turn 5:25 (a.m of course) I knew none of the cops in town would be awake yet. Seeming as I wanted to see my best friend and Jasper I almost tripled every speed limit in town.

I took out my iPod and set it on shuffle. Skyway Avenue, by We The Kings started to play. Only the best song ever, and also the cutest love song, and strangely enough, it was how I was feeling at the moment.

_She said lets change our luck  
This night is all we've got  
Drive fast until we crash  
This dead end life_

_Sweet dreams that wont come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Lets make, a run tonight_

_Blinded  
By the lights, hold you through forever, won't let you go_

_Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together From the buildings ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done,  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

_She said don't change your mind,  
Lets leave this town behind  
We'll race right off the cliff they will, remember this  
It all got so mundane with you I'm back again  
Just take me by the hand, we're close to the edge_

_Blinded,  
By the lights, hold you through forever won't let you go_

_Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the buildings ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done,  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

_Where are you guts to fly  
Soaring through, through the night  
And if you, take that last step I'll follow you,  
Leave the edge and fly we're finally alive_

_Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the buildings ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done,  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

_So whats left to prove  
We have made it, through._

By the time the song ended, I was pulling into a parking space, with Emmett's jeep to my left, and Carlisles Mercedes to my right. I quickly took out the ear-phones and shoved my iPod in my handbag.

Once we got inside the airport, I decided that they wouldn't be here for a while, since it was only 5:30, so I went to grab Esme, Carlisle and Emmett a coffee.

It took 20 minutes to get the coffee and bring it back. So when I got back, I could see Esme and Lillian hugging and gushing about how much they have each changed, which wasn't very much.  
Standing behind them, alone, was Jasper. His icy blue eyes were hurt, and depressed. I felt a sudden wave of anger wash over me. This jerk ignored me for a whole freaking year! Seeming as Jasper could feel other peoples emotions, he turned to see where the strong wave of emotion was coming from. As soon as he laid eyes on me, he smiled. What a jerk. I could feel my face twist with the rage I felt towards him. Suddenly something clicked in his head, and his expression turned into one of hurt, and pleading. I glared, and stomped over to where the others were standing.

It took about thirty seconds for me to get there, but my anger increased with every step I took. I gave them their coffee's and sat on a banch far away from the rest of them.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't bother to move. I felt the warmth of someones presence, so I looked up to see who was interrupting my sulking. Of course. The only person I didn't want to see. I glared at Jasper and looked the other way. I know that it was childish, but when your best friend ignores you for a year, you kinda really don't care.

"Look, Alice. I'm really sorry. I know that what I did was wrong, but I just didn't know what to do. I figured that if I tried to ignore you then I would forget you. But as hard as I tried to forget you, I really didn't want you to go away, so I tried to forget and remember at the same time," Jasper pleaded with me. "Alice, I love you. There I said it. I really am sorry for being so childish. But I really do love you-" He said but I stopped him.

I cut him off by sticking my fingers in my ears and saying "La la la!" loudly, but so that only he could see it.

I saw Jasper sigh from next to me and stop talking. I took my fingers out of my ears and stood to go greet Rosalie properly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper look down, his eyes tearing up.

"I love you Alice Cullen," Jasper whispered, glancing at me sideways. I could see the tears spill out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. I walked over to Rosalie, and smiled brightly, it didn't feel right. There was a piece of me missing, and I know where it is, its back at the bench. With Jasper. My smile fell as I realised this. Jasper needed me, and I was just pushing him away. I hate myself for being so stupid, but he deserves this.

Instead of being depressed, I was glad that my best friends had come back.

As I approached Rosalie, she squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a little kid on Christmas. Huh, thinking of Christmas, it was only about a month away.

"ALICE!" Rosalie squealed, smiling so big, it looked like her face might split.

"ROSIE!" I rejoiced jumping up and down. We started to catch up, since we haven't seen each other for a year. I heard someone running towards us and turned to see who it was. It was so like Edward to be the last one here. He took one look at me before shaking his head and turning towards Jasper. Edwards expression was helpless, so I turned to see what made him feel like that. Sitting on the benches was Jasper, he was curled into a tight ball rocking back and forth, his face tear stained. The look in his eyes made my heart shatter, it was mixed between hurt, depression, rejection and most of all love. Jasper was hurting because of me, he was depressed because of me, he felt rejected because of me. But he still loved me.

Rosalie noticed my heart broken expression as she watched me stare at her brother. She began lead me over to a small cafe that was on the other side of the airport.

"Rose, where are we going?" I asked just a little confused.

"Cafe, we need to talk... about Jasper."

I sighed, I really didn't want to know how much I've hurt him, but I needed to know how much damage I have made.

We settled in a booth in the far corner, and waved the waitress away when she came to take our orders.

"I know that you probably don't want to know how depressed Jasper was, but I really think you should know, and consider forgiving him," She started. I was already regretting this talk just by the tone of her voice, it was like she was begging me to give Jasper a chance. But then again, she probably was. Rose was waiting for an answer so I merely nodded.

"Lets go from the start. When we left, Jasper was sitting up until 2am, I didn't know what was wrong with him. When you called me, I didn't know why you would want to speak with him, at such a late hour, thats when I walked in his room, and saw..." Her voice trailing off, her eyes glassing over. "thats when I saw the blood, all over his arms and chest. There were marks from a blade, a blade that was still in his hand covered in blood. He went into a deep depression. Six months later he got a girlfriend, even though he still loved you, he was trying to be happy, for our parents. His girlfriend's name was Maria. One night, he turned off his phone, went into his bathroom and started to cut. I only know that he turned off his phone, because I saw it on the floor, turned off. Dad found him in the the bathroom, and took him to the hospital. When he woke up, he looked diapointed. He was hoping that you would be there. Maria was getting on his nerves so he said that he was going to get a glass of water," she took a deep breath before continuing, seeming as she was talking too fast.

"He told checked his messages while he was out of the room and saw one from Emmett, saying _'Jazz, Didn't think she'd be so stupid as to not listen to Rosie's warning. Sorry bro.-Em'_ So then he started yelling at me, and then he said your name, and Maria got angry. She said that you were probably just some little skank that has him wrapped around your little finger, and that made Jasper's protective side go up. He said, and I quote _'She's an angel, and when I compare her to you, she's a hell of a lot more angelic.'_ Then he broke up with Maria to be with you, and we came back." she explained, panting from talking so fast. I just stared, my mouth hanging open. Grr, I hate Maria.

"Thanks for telling me Rose. But it still doesn't change the fact that he ignored me for a whole year! I thought he was dead after a month." I explained, frustrated. She sighed and we stood, to get back to our families.

"I just hope you forgive him soon. Hes basically dying inside!" She exclaimed, her tone guilty.

When we got back to where they were waiting, I could see that Bella was now sitting with Edward and Jasper, trying to cheer him up, although he wasn't crying anymore.

I sighed and walked over to Jasper.

"Jasper. Can I talk to you?" I asked, hopefully I could explain.

He sighed, and half smiled.

"Sure Alice," he seemed to wince at my name. Wow I didn't know I hurt him that much.

We sat at another bench about 20 metres away from the other one.

"Okay, I'm really sorry Jazz, but you were being a jerk! I thought that you were dead, for crying out loud! And after you ignored me for a whole year, you thought I was going to run back into your arms?" I questioned, raising my eye brow.

"No, I didn't think you would. I hoped you would!" he nearly yelled, his tone angered. Okay, he was getting angry at the truth?!

"Well, I came here to talk to you so that we could sort it out! But I guess thats not happening now is it? You ruined my apology!" I retorted, rather loudly.

"You know what Alice?! I don't care anymore!" he grunted. He didn't care?!

"Y-y-you don't care about me?" I whispered, brokenly.

"No!" he shouted, his tone enraged.

That was the one little word that officially crumbled my heart. Jasper, did not care about me? He hated me. Tears sprung in my eyes and spilled over.

"Alice. I didn't mean it like that." Jasper whispered, coming closer.

I didn't listen to the rest of the sentence, I just ran in the direction of the parking lot.

* * *

**Authors Note:** OMG! Jasper turned into a real jerk! We really thank all of you lovely people that are reviewing your story. **SO YOU REALLY NEED TO READ THIS NOTE.**

We will not update until we have 25 reviews or more, okay? Thanks a bunch, and we would really appreciate it if we got more then 25! -hint hint- I hope you liked it.  
we think this was a sad chapter, and that Jasper runied it. But we still love Jasper. And they will make up, just don't get too worried about their little fight.

Much love x


	8. Face Down

**Me: I OWN JASPER HALE! But not so much Twilight.**

**Jasper: Sorry darlin' , but you don t own me.**

**Me: *cries***

**Jasper: Fine You can own me.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Jasper: *in a Texan accent* JUST KIDDING! You don t own me or anything Twilight related. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: Darn you and your sexy accent -_-**

* * *

_Do you feel like a man  
__When you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now  
__As she falls to the ground?_

_-Face Down, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**James' POV (the day Alice gets a call from Rosalie)**

I was only a few houses down from Alice s house when I heard a voice, which was of course Alice, yell to her family.

"ESME! EMMETT! CARLISLE! Wait Carlisle's not here! ESME! EMMETT!"

Getting closer, I hear Alice telling them how the Hale s are coming back, and the big idiot asking why they had to come so early in the morning. I wanted so bad to go beat the crap outta the Hale boy. I mean, he was her best friend, and he just left her, and as the months passed, the Alice that was full of sunshine became someone who would cry whenever someone asked her what her favourite gemstone was. I knew it was sapphire, but I wasn't sure why it made tears spring to her eyes. It seems like a nice blue colour.

Back to my point, Alice was so depressed, that not even her brother s could make her feel better. That was when I took it upon myself to get the smart, happy, chipper girl back. Six months after he left, I asked her out, and we ve been together and happy ever since. I even thought she forgot about the Hale s, but I guess not. I would do anything in my power to make sure that loser didn t hurt her ever again.

Turning around, I jogged home, and went to sleep. I knew it was just passed noon, but Alice was going to be rather restless tonight, and so I would comfort her, even if she didn't know I was there. Once through the door and into my room, I closed my blinds, set an alarm for 9 pm, and drifted to sleep.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I guess it was 9 o clock, as that stupid beeping was the last thing I wanted to hear.

Pulling on some fresh sweats, a muscle tee, and shoes, I jogged my way over to the Cullen s and climbed through Alice s window. She always kept her window open, even though it rains a lot strange girl. Her lights were off and her breathing even. I wondered what she was dreaming of, when her mumbling answered my question.

"Jazz, I love you."

I froze. Surely it wasn't Hale she was talking about. And if it was, she would have meant it in a brotherly manner, right?

Alice sighed, and started speaking some more.

"Of course I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

I stopped breathing. She wasn't talking to Jasper. I reassured myself.

"Mmm, course I'll marry you Jazz."

_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. It was probably her remembering when they were little, and he asked her to marry him as a joke. Nothing to get worked up over._

"Whadda ya mean what bout James?" she asked her dream Jasper.

"No Jazzy. I love you. So much. Yes, more then I love James."

My breathing stopped. She loved him more then she loved me?! What the hell! He left her, and she was so depressed. She even told me once, that she was seriously considering suicide. I mean, someone as small as her shouldn't have to carry a burden like that. How could she do this to me?!

"Ever since we met Jazzy, that s how long I've loved you. You and only you."

I had heard enough. I jumped out the window, and marched over to my house to try and get some sleep. This couldn't be happening. For those six months she pretended to be happy. I was just some guy who was making her charade even more realistic. She had said that Jasper was the only one she ever loved. So what did I mean to her? I was the one who picked her up off the ground, the one who talked her into going out with friends, the one who held her when she cried, and of course, the one who talked her out of suicide. Someone should teach that girl a lesson, but I didn't know how.

**~Time Skip - after Alice runs from Jasper at the airport~**

I was woken at 6:30 to the sound of my phone. Who the hell would call at 6:30 on a Saturday! It was just beyond me. Then it hit me. _Alice._

"Hello?"

"J-James?" she was crying.

"Yeah babe? What's the matter?" Jasper. I could tell.

"C-can I c-c-come over?" she sobbed.

"Sure, when will you be here?"

"F-f-five minutes."

"Okay, see you then baby. I love you."

"Bye James." And with that, she hung up. No 'I love you too' . She was going to break up with me, and I wasn't having it. She could lie to me, but she won't get away with it. I, James Marshall, would not be used, ever.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal Alice, her eyes red and puffy, with the make up running down her tear streaked face. That was a change. She never wore make up when she was with me. She never really woke make up at all. Was she so into Hale that she prettied herself up? I was furious.

"What 's the matter?" I asked, faking concern.

"H-h-he said he d-doesn't c-care about me!" she wailed.

"Who? Who doesn't care about you sweetie?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. I tried to look caring as the anger in me rose.

"Jasper!" she cried, and started sobbing. I knew it was that prick.

"Well, you know what?" I asked, my anger seeping into my voice. "He never cared about you. He never will. You're a good for nothing bitch!" I roared.

"No... No! I'm good for something!" she screamed back at me.

That was it. I couldn't control my anger. My arm rose, and I lashed out, not caring about how much I hurt her.

**Alice's POV**

I rushed to James house, thinking he would bring me comfort, but I was never more wrong in my entire life. I had this vision before; this morning to be exact. I knew something like this was going to happen, but before I could do anything about it; his hand came down, hard and fast. I was sent flying across the room, and smashing into the full length mirror that was positioned against the wall. Glass shattered, slicing my body, and almost knocking me out.

I wiped the blood from my brow, and looked into his cold, evil eyes, while his face was distorted with rage. His foot collided with my stomach, and I gasped, trying unsuccessfully to catch my breath. The brutal beating took forever to end. Well, not end, but it took me a good half hour to pass out. I'm not sure whether he continued to hit me, but I was pretty sure he didn't stop when my mind spiraled into an uneasy oblivion.

**Jasper's POV**

I was crushed when Alice ran. I never knew that denial hurt this much. She meant everything to me. She was the one thing that kept me living this past year. I know I never kept in contact with her, but, to be honest, I was afraid she d reject me. And the pain of her rejection would be too much for me to handle.

I ran to Emmett and Rosie interrupting their make out session- and asked for Emmett s keys to the jeep. Em gave them to me willingly, and I was off. I didn't know where to, but I would drive around Forks until I see her yellow Porsche. Since Forks was a small town it only took me around 40 minutes to locate her, and much to my surprise, she was at a tacky apartment not only five minutes away from my house.

I walked in to find Alice, sprawled awkwardly on the small bed. She was covered head to toe in bruises and gashes. I could tell because her shirt had been thrown on the floor, and the rest of her clothing strewn around the room. Her breathing was shallow and sounded rather painful.

My eyes filled with tears as I took in her bloody state. Unbelieving, I pinched my arm. It hurt. Bad. I reached my hand out to check her pulse, but a humorless chuckled brought me from my daze. Spinning around, I saw James leaning against the door frame.

"Hello Jasper," he spit, breaking the silence.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Whatever do you mean, Hale?" he asked innocently.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I asked again, my anger flaring as he chuckled once again.

"We were having a little... fun..." he started, and my stomach churned as I interpreted what he meant. "But before that, our little Alice got a bit too... vocal."

"What do you mean by 'got a bit too vocal'?" I demanded.

"I mean that she got snappy. So I knocked her 'round a bit. That little slut deserved it." That did it. My vision was tinged red, and I lunged for him. I brought my fist back and smacked him in the jaw. I grabbed his shirt at the scruff of the neck, and brought my left hand back again, hitting him repeatedly in the nose. He tried to fight back, but I was taller, stronger and faster. Once he was down, I proceeded to pick Alice from the bed. I was almost out the door when his fist collided with my jaw. I stumbled, but didn't fall.

I turned around to lay into him, when a gasp of pain came from my arms. Alice was regaining consciousness, so I kicked him in the groin, and ran for her car. Her keys were in the pocket of her jeans, which I picked up on my way out. I opened the passenger door with one hand, and slid her into the seat, careful of the bruises and lacerations I assume were from the glass being shattered.

Pulling out my cell, I was so glad I had thought to put Rose on speed dial. I was speeding down the street, when she answered on the third ring.

"What?" she sounded pissed. Maybe I'd interrupted their make out session once again.

"I went to go find Alice. Emmett's jeep is at James' apartment. I'm taking her to the hospital now, so I'll fill you in when you get there." I was straight to the point, and Rose knew better then to ask questions.

"Yep, we'll be there as soon as possible," was her reply, before she hung up.

"Jazz?" I heard a raspy voice call out, low and painful.

"Its okay darlin' , I'm here. We're taking you to the hospital."

"Jazz, I..." she started, but was cut off but a sharp intake of breath.

"Ssh, honey. We ll be there in a minute. It'll be okay," I whispered to her. I just hoped we would get there in time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**We have decided that we are holding chapter 9 for a ransom, and will not set it free until we have **40 reviews or OVER!** You guys are reviewing too fast for us to be able to put up a new chapter. But we do encourage to keep reviewing like this.

We would like to say a special thank you to **Emmett'sGrl101** for coming up with the idea of James being an abusive boyfriend, you really made this story a whole lot more exciting.

So, all you gotta do is review and you shall have your precious chapter 9. *Evil laugh*

Much love x


	9. You WHAT?

Haha! You thought this was a new chapter, didn't you? Well, in that case, I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but this is a **very serious** author's note.

We would just like to say that since we lack in the review department, we will give you guys one more chance. You see, we do not think of our work that great, and our reviews (or lack thereof) have caused us to reconsider finishing this story.

You have **three weeks** to give us **30 reviews**. If we do not have thirty reviews by the end of the three weeks, our story will be **put on hold indefinitely**. We're _very_ sorry for doing this, but we're not sure whether it is worth continuing.

Much love x


	10. Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I awoke to the sound of shrill beeping. I opened my eyes to find the source of the annoying sound, but the light was so bright, I closed my eyes, and tried to work it out by the smell and sounds.

Antiseptic... Paper... Beeping... Really bright... Carlisle.... Wait, Carlisle? Shit, this cannot be good.

Slowly, I opened my right eye, to peek through my lashes. It was still very bright, and really blurry, so I closed them and tried to will the headache away.

"Alice?" _Jasper?!_ "Alice, are you awake? Please... Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I... Don't die Alice. Please. I love you... Don't die..." His broken whispers made my heart heavy with guilt. What I did was selfish, and I wish I could take it back then we could-wait! Did I hear correctly, or did he just say he loves me? Now would be a perfect time for my mouth to start forming words...

"Jasper?" I rasped. Would somebody shoot me now? When I said words, I meant more then one!

"Alice?"

"No, my name's Jessica Bradley, I have five sisters and an older brother. Who else would it be, idiot?!" Shit. I need a filter installed between my brain and my mouth.

"What?" he asked, not catching onto my sarcasm.

"I was kidding Jazz. Gosh, you've become such a wet blanket. What happened to the Jazz that I know and love?" Please tell me I didn't just confess my love for him. Please. Eh, he wouldn't catch on.

"You love me, huh?" Maybe he did catch on.

"Uh... No?" Way to go, loser. Why don't you tell him that... "James always used to hit me." Round of applause for the douche bag.

I swear I saw his heart break. It made me want to smile, but then I realised the reason he was in pain was because of the injustice and the fate that left me in a hospital. He fell to his knees, and tried to breathe normally. A wave of guilt crashed over me. I couldn't be happy because he wasn't. He was still in my heart, and I'll never let him go! ...Where did that come from? I must be crazy. I hope not.

"You're not crazy." Oh shit. Am I speaking out loud? I hope not. I wonder how much he heard! Oh God, kill me now!

"Firstly, yes, you are speaking out loud. Secondly, you started at 'I couldn't be happy because he wasn't'. And thirdly, I'm not going to let anybody kill you." Oh shit, oh shit, oh _SHIT!_

"Stop screaming 'oh shit' and calm down. You're going to have a heart attack if you keep acting like that."

"Okay, calm." I winced, and his eyes grew wide. "I'm fine Jazz." He saw right through my lie, but didn't say anything.

"Alice, who's he?" I blinked, confused at what he was asking.

"When you were thinking out loud, you said 'he was still in my heart, and I'll never let him go!' so I was wondering who 'he' was," Jasper explained. Oh!

"Um, he is..." its you, its you, its you, its you, its YOU! SHUT _UP_ BRAIN! "uh... well..."

"Alice, I hope you realise you were chanting 'its you'." Oh SHIT!

"And someone as small and innocent as you should really stop swearing," he suggested, chuckling. Gosh he has a sexy laugh...

"Do I now?" SHIT!

"Gah, Alice! You have quite a vocabulary there," he teased.

"Shut it, derro." What a great comeback there, douche bag! Oh _shut up_ brain!

"You talk to your brain now?"

"LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE!" I cried. Mentally unstable much?

"Seems like it."

"Get out NOW!" I shrieked. God he was annoying the crap out of me. If he wasn't so God damn sexy, I'd have Emmett beat the shit out of him.

"Would you now?" he asked smirking. I glared. If he isn't out of my room in five seconds I'm seriously going to reconsider my decision to have him throttled.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving!" he threw his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I was just going to say, I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I shouldn't have said those things, and I'm really sorry Ali-bear." Oh great, he was giving me the pouty face I taught him when we were kids. I could feel my glare soften, and his eyes lit up with hope.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "I forgive you. Now come here and gimme that hug I missed out on in the airport." He was through the doorframe and hugging me within seconds. Wow, he must have really missed me...

"You're damn right I missed you." He pulled back to take in my battered form. "I see you aren't wearing the necklace I gave you?" he asked, his face fell, and his eyes were filled with hurt.

"What necklace?" I asked, confused.

"The one I slipped into your handbag before I left for Texas."

"Um, you never- OH! I never actually opened that." Because I was so distraught when you left that I didn't eat until a month after you left.

"You didn't eat?! Alice are you crazy?! No wonder you're so skinny! And I thought Maria was bad!" He froze once he realized what he said. "I mean... uh... shit."

"Whose Maria?" I asked, calmly.

"Maria is a... friend. She's been helping me the past year and we kind of-" He was cut off by Emmett bounding into the room, with Rosalie trailing behind him.

"Jasper bro! Howzzit? Me and some peeps were just gonna go gatecrash some partaaaaay, brutha!" Trust Emmett to lighten the mood. I smiled, and waved with the hand that wasn't attached to the IV.

We talked for what seemed like hours, before Emmett brought up the subject of Maria.

"So, Jazz, how's you and Mariaaaa?" he asked in a sing-song voice. I froze. Is he dating her? I felt the tears worm their way to the surface.

"Um, Maria and I... we kind of-" Emmett once again cut him off.

"Oh my God, are you guys getting married?!" he exclaimed. Jasper's face paled, and Rosalie was smiling like a Cheshire cat. She must really like the girl, so I guess I could learn to like her too.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but before he had gotten a word out, a nurse popped into my room.

"Excuse me kids, but visiting hours are now over. You may come back to see Miss Cullen in the morning." I was so grateful for her, I almost jumped out of the bed to hug her. But I was in no shape for jumping or running, so I settled with a small smile in her direction.

After they left, she bustled around the room. She injected some painkillers into the IV, which was attached to my hand, and left, with a quiet 'goodnight' and a small wave. The painkillers started to take effect, and before I drifted into what I hoped was a peaceful slumber, I though about Jasper and Maria. I had no idea how I was going to handle it, but if she was what Jasper wants, then who am I to stand in the way?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello my lovely readers!

I know I said that if we didn't get 60 reviews in total we wouldn't be continuing, but some of you who reviewed made us reconsider it. So we would like to thank the following.

_Darkangle14,  
JasperxAlice4ever,  
Flyleaf908,  
ashwee0208,  
Jaliceluver98,  
IloveJasperandAlice,  
MorganvilleVampiresFanatic,  
Furionknight,  
w.i.t.c.h. lover99,  
Emmett'sGrl101,  
poptard005,  
_and pretty much everyone who has reviewed this story. Thank you guys so so so much.  
also a major thankyou to our amazing beta **HyperPixiexoxo**, you're a babe ;D

I know this chapter wasn't very good. I'm sorry. Gabby is going to be writing the next chapter so expect something awesome (:  
but the thing is, we both have major writer's block, so the next chapter will not be up for a while. I apologize.

oh the other hand, REVIEW! and we will be eternally grateful.

see you on the flip side,  
Rachel and Gabby x


	11. Dear Insanity

**Rosalie's POV**

Our first day back in Forks, and somebody was already in hospital. Typical. To be honest, I thought that if anyone would be going to end up in hospital, it would've been Jasper.

_Always __so __cynical_, a voice in my head echoed. I sighed, and rose from my position on the bed to check on my brother. The halls were dark, and spooky, due to the fact that this place had been left abandoned for so long. Pulling my night gown closer to my body, I crept down the hall, and silently entered my brothers' room.

His face, even in his slumber, was haggard and worn; almost as if he had been living for centuries rather than barely two decades. His tense expression made me wonder what atrocities he was dreaming of, and the things that ran through my mind made me shudder. Jasper had been having terrible nightmares ever since Alice wound up in hospital on our first day back in Forks, almost a week ago, causing him to be extremely tired, even if he had a good 12 hours sleep.

With a small sigh, I turned to exit the room, but a thick black book sitting on the otherwise empty dresser caught my attention. Instead of ignoring it, and walking back into my room, my curiosity got the better of me, and I crept over to the small white dresser, and silently opened the little black book. What I read made my breath catch in my throat and my eyes widen.

_Welcome to the diary of a man that lost his mind so long ago._

The words jumped out at me, and I just knew this was not something I could just walk away from. This was Jasper's journal. It held every thought of his, every mood, every feeling. This book was his sanctuary, and I was violating it. But I needed to save him; to pull him out of the dark abyss, and into the light.

Glancing around the room, the red numbers on the digital clock in the corner indicated that it was 11:17 PM, and I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway. Without a sound, I scooped the book from its position on the dresser, and slipped out of Jasper's room, closing the door softly behind me.

The daunting task of reading every thought – the good, the bad, and the absolute insufferable – made my stomach drop, and my hands become sweaty. I didn't want to invade the privacy he found in the small leather encased sheets of paper. I closed my bedroom door, and walked over to the small lamp on the side of my bed. I turned it on, and placed the sweat-covered journal on the nightstand. I searched through the chest of drawers, and pulled out my black framed reading glasses. With shaking hands, I slid them onto my face, and walked to turn off my bedroom light.

The sudden loss of such an enormous amount of light made my stomach clench in fear, as I glided over to my bed, and opened the journal, rereading the first sentence. With a steady breath, I turned the page, and began to delve into the broken mess that was my brothers' mind.

* * *

_Welcome __to __the __shell__ of __a__ man__ with __a __heart __so __black __and __cold._ The ugly words repeated themselves in a demonic whisper, causing me to lie in bed all night, my eyes wide open, fearing for my brother's sanity.

The whole time I was reading the journal my eyes had been overflowing with the tears of hurt, betrayal, and love. However, it was not the emotions I was feeling myself, but more the emotions my brother was feeling while he poured his heart out onto the pages.

I felt sick to my stomach, sick that I had not comprehended the extent of my brother's pain. I was not the most observant person in the world, but I should have paid a little more attention to my twin brother. He needed me, and I let him down. I wished to be able to go back in time and save him from the monsters the world was plagued with. But I knew that Jasper was not the little boy who relied on me, and I could no longer protect him from the evils that walked among us.

The little black book was back in the same position I had found it in. And that is where it would stay. I wished I had never read of the demons that clouded his thoughts, and the hallucinations that had mutilated his view on humanity. I just wished that he would get better.

'…_I remember Maria's face twisting into a distorted sneer, dripping with malice and hatred. It was then I knew I had to say something. I had to tell my angel that she was the subject of my imagination, and I was no way involved with a creature as hideous as Maria. The only thing stopping me was the threatening voices that told me to keep my mouth shut. I don't know what to do. I'll never know what to do…"_

A section of a small paragraph I had read weaved its way into my mind, making me sit up so fast, I had to hold my head in one hand, and steady myself with the other, to keep from stumbling, and falling on my ass. I remember a few days ago, Jasper walked into the waiting room while Emmett had gone in to see his little sister. His face was distraught and empty, and I couldn't place why. He muttered something about ignorance, and silently slipped out of the room, and I didn't understand what was happening. Then it hit me. Alice was ignoring him, thinking he was involved with the little Texan whore. Oh dear, will this girl ever learn?

As fast as lightning, I was out of my bed and into my bathroom within seconds. I showered and dressed in my usual jeans and singlet before I slipped on my ugg boots and threw my hair in a messy bun. _Love__ is __more __important__ than__ appearance,_the voice in the back of my mind whispered; as I turned the key, and sped off down towards the hospital, I had a feeling Alice was no doubt waiting for my arrival.

* * *

**So, it's been a while, huh?**

**Sorry guys, but we got no excuse. I can understand if you've all abandoned the story, but it would be so lovely to get a review or two.**

**If you've actually taken the time to read this chapter, you should be thanking my amazing girlfriend, Tash, who pressured me into writing another chapter.**

**Rachel**


End file.
